Personal Reflections
by OFFICIAL CHOPS WRITING
Summary: Seto Kaiba is anorexic and bulimic. Ryou is a cutter dealing with his self hatered. What is Yami to do when he know the situations of both of his friends? Is he going to be to late to help them or will he get to them just in time?
1. Chapter 1

Personal Reflections

Today was the same. The same thing as every other day. It is right after lunch and I am here in the boy's bathroom vomiting up the salad and diet soda that I had for lunch. I do this every day and I have been since I began going to school here about a year ago, and what amazes me about the whole thing is, no one has ever caught me in the act. Joey slams into the bathroom and I have to stop what I am doing. I am just about finished, so I can leave. I ignore Joey as I was my hands and leave the bathroom. I thank God every day that he is too stupid to ask questions. I don't know why, I have this logging to be perfect…I just cannot understand it.

Caught up in my thoughts I walk into Yugi who is standing in the hallway with his locker open. "Sorry." I mumble as I walk away. Yugi turns to me. "Kaiba, are you ok? You don't look good. Are you sick or something?" He gets closer to me. I push him away from me; having Yugi know about my issues is the last thing that I want. "I am fine, Yugi. It is none of your concern anyway." I continue down the hall leaving Yugi to gaze after me.

"I just hope that Kaiba is ok." Yugi turned and went back to his locker. Realizing that he was going to be late for study hall he ran to his next classroom. When he walked into the classroom he saw Yami sitting there reading a book and he came in and sat down next to him. Seto was not in study hall and I was a little worried. 'What if he is sick?' The thought crossed through my mind. I was going to talk to Yami about it, but he has just asked to go the bathroom and was leaving. 'Damn. I will just have to talk to him about it when he gets back'.

Yami headed down to the boy's bathroom. When he arrived in there he heard the sound of retching and coughing. He remained quiet so he could find out what was going on in there and who was involved. He didn't want to get anyone in trouble, he just wanted to see if he could help the person in there. The sour smell of vomit caught him off guard and he knew that someone was sick.

'What should I do? Should I go and get a teacher or something…no. I'll just see what I can do first.' I knock on the stall door and I get no response. "I am going to come in now." I say, just to give him fair warning. There was still no reaction.

Seto was still in the stall wiping the vomit from his lips. That voice…that sounded like Yami. 'Shit. If he finds out then everyone will know. Then no one will leave me alone and I won't be able to reach my goal weight. Damn everything is going to be ruined.' I think to myself. I need to stop him from opening the stall door, but I can't tell him not to, then he will know that it was me and that I was throwing up. Before I can do anything, Yami opens the stall door and catches me.

Yami looks at me and kneels down on the floor next to me. "Kaiba are you okay?" His voice is soft and low…and full of concern. I feel so light headed that I cannot answer him. I fall back a little and lean on the side of the stall. Yami becomes a fuzzy outline and his voice is all wonky. I can't understand a word that he is saying. Is he speaking English? I black out with Yami leaning over me.

When I wake up I have no idea where I am. My stomach hurts and so does my head. I look around to see nothing but white. 'Where the hell am I? This is not the bathroom or the nurse's office at school. And this is defiantly not my fuckin' house.' I look to my left to see Yami there reading a book by my side. Ryou is standing there too. Yami catches me awake and looking around. He puts his bookmark in and turns to face me.

"Are you feeling better? You really scared me a little while ago. I thought that you had died or something."

"I…I…where am I?" I ask him, too tired to even sit up.

"You are in the hospital. After I saw you pass out I picked you up and I was carrying you to the nurse's office to get you some help. I was really worried that you were real sick and that you were dying…Just by the way that you looked. You felt kinda limp when I picked you up off the bathroom floor."

"And he ran into me. I was on my way to my locker when I spotted Yami carrying you. I offered to help him bring you down to the nurse's office. There she called am ambulance and we rode with you here to make sure that you would be okay when you woke up."

Yami and Ryou looked at me with curious eyes. They looked as if they wanted me to tell them the reason that I was 'sick'. Confusion clouds my mind. 'Why are they here? Why did they want to save me? And how in the name of Jesus did Yami pick me up and carry me? He is like a third of my size!'

"Thanks. I just was not feeling good lately. I think that Mokuba brought something home from school and I caught it. Don't worry I will be fine. I will be back in school at no time." I put on a fake smile. I glance at the feeding tube that I have stuck in me and I want to rip it out. The two say that they have to get home, but they promise to come back tomorrow with the rest of the gang. I mentally roll my eyes. 'Goddamn. That is just what I want.' As soon as they leave I cannot help but wonder why Yami looked at me the way he did when I said that I had not been feeling good lately. Does he know that I was forcing myself to vomit? I just hope not. I am tired again so I close my eyes and fall asleep. I will worry about the feeding tube in the morning; but for now all I have to do is rest.

Walking home I feel like I am in daze. Ryou has to tell me twice that he will see me tomorrow in school. I nod and continue on my way to the game shop. Something was telling me that Kaiba was not sick, that he was forcing himself to do that. He has been rather pale lately and I have not seen him at lunch at all. What really shocked me was the scars on Ryou's wrist. I saw them when he helped me bring Kaiba down to the nurse. The sleeve of his school uniform pushed up when he dragged Kaiba up a little bit. I acted like I didn't notice anything at all. There were new wounds there too. Some looked only a few hours old. What is going on? I think that Ryou and Kaiba are hiding something from us. I want to find out what it is before it is too late for both of them.

Back in Ryou's apartment he set his bag on the floor and slumped down on the sofa. He felt so emotionally drained after what he had found out about Kaiba. He had thought about the possibility that Kaiba was anorexic or bulimic, but he never thought that it would turn out to be true. He seemed really upset when he saw Yami and me there. I know that I would be upset if someone found out about what I do to myself. I pushed the sleeves up on my uniform and looked at my mutilated wrists. I really should put some new bandages on them…they were showing today. Yami was kinda quite when we reached the nurse. Had he seem the cuts and scars? No. If he did he would have said something to me or to the nurse.

I finish putting the bandages over both of my wrists just in time. I hear the door slam open telling me that Bakura was home and he had not had a good day. I change out of my uniform into pj bottoms and a long sleeve shirt and head downstairs to see what the issue at hand was today.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone for the delay in updating this! My laptop crashed and I had a hard time finding a way to get this up for you guys. Thanks to everyone who waited for chapter two of personal reflections. J Ryou Kyo

--

I got downstairs just at the right time. Bakura was going bananas and was abut to put his foot through my father's new television. "'Kura, do you want to talk about it?" I asked him; though secretly I was praying that he would punch me so that I would not have to hear what this shit fit was about. To my surprise and dismay he turned to me and said, "Yeah. I would like to talk about this." I had a bad feeling about this; things usually get worse for the other person involved.

He sat me down on the couch. This is starting to look dangerous. Mentally I was kicking myself for even asking. "That piece of shit!" Bakura snarled. I look at him. "Who is a piece of shit today?" "Marik! That cock-goblin stole my girlfriend. Well, she wasn't really my girlfriend, but she was a girl that I fucked every other Saturday and twice on Sundays." He says this all so calm as if he was just talking about the weather. I don't need to hear the details of his personal life, but I know that it would be easier if I just stayed quiet and nodded every other word that he says. "Why are you mad at him? She wasn't your girlfriend, I don't really see a problem here." Bakura is now livid. Wrong word choice, I guess. "SHE IS MY FUCK TOY! HE KNOWS BETTER THAT TO DO THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT I AM GOING TO DO NOW?!" He is standing over me yelling at this point. "No." I am praying in my head, "Not murder. Not murder." "I AM GOING TO GO OVER THERE TONIGHT AND FUCK ISHIZU WHILE HE IS OUT CLUBBIN' AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT I CATCH IT ALL ON TAPE AND THEN I AM GOING TO GIVE HIM A COPY SO THAT WHEN HE WATCHES IT, HE WILL FOREVER HAVE THE IMAGE OF ME GETTING IT ON WITH HIS SISTER!" Bakura falls back onto the couch. His rant appears to have tired him out. I sense that he is finished and I prepare to slip off the sofa, but before I can do that he grabs me by the collar. "Hold on there." I gulp. I am not going to help him with his sick perverted video…ok maybe I will, just to keep him out of my hair later on in the week. "What, Bakura?" My voice sounds flat and I have a headache now. He pulls me back by my wrist. It hurts so bad, but he is deep in thought at the moment so he does not hear me wince in pain.

"I wanted to know if I could borrow your video camera tonight." I sigh. I thought that he might have wanted to stay in tonight and play a game with me or something, I guess I was thinking to much of him. "Sure you can. Wait right here I will go and get it." I leave him alone on the sofa where he is chattering with joy. 'How can someone get so much joy out of screwing with other people's lives? Well, Kaiba does that every day, so I guess there are a lot of people out there who really like to do that type of thing.' I find the camera on the top shelf of my closet, still in the box. I never opened it, as I never had any friends to share it with. Not like I am going to be able to use it after I get what is left of it back when Bakura is finished with it. I hand him the camera and he shoots out the door without even saying good bye. I hate my life, why can't I just be a normal teenager?

Before I know it the pain is leaking out of me in the form of blood. I press a paper towel over the freshly embroidered cuts on the inside of my left wrist. At least my head ache is gone. Maybe I should just do it tonight. Bakura is going to come home to drunk to even notice that I am gone…not like he ever notices me, except when he needs a cook, maid or punching bag. I stand up and decide that I am going to take an over dose of pills. That way when I am dead, they will be able to know that it was me, not someone else. I am halfway to the bathroom when I hear a knock at the door. "Ryou open up! It's me Yami." Shit! Think quick. I wipe my eyes and yell back, "Hold on, just a second! I will be right there!" I dash to the bathroom to wash out the cuts and then to my room to put a sweatshirt on. After checking to make sure that my face held no signs of my crying, I hurry to the door to let Yami in.

"Hey Ryou." he says walking through the front door. He looks like he has something on his mind, but I don't ask. All I do is smile and say, "What's new Yami? Did you have a homework question? Or any news on Seto?" Yami shakes his head. "No. I came here to talk to you." I smile. "About what?" "What I saw on your arm today." Yami says looking at me. I feel my stomach drop out as he moved toward me wanting to pull the sleeves to my shirt up.


	3. Chapter 3

Personal Reflections Chapter 3

Yami reached closer to me and I felt as if I was going to have an anxiety attack. Thankfully I am saved as Marik slams through the door. "Where the fuck is Bakura at?" He is really pissed off and I know that I should not tell him that Bakura is out fucking his sister just to get back at him. I look puzzled and rub my arm. "I think that he is out tonight. I think he said something about going out on a date with a girl that he met at Seto's Bar." I tell him. Marik stares at me, as if he is trying to see if I am lying or not. I pass the test and he flops down next to me. "You got any beer?" Marik asks putting his feet up on the coffee table. Yami glares at him. "Yes!" I jump up and dash to the kitchen. Thank the good Lord that Marik got here, just in the nick of time. If he hadn't shown up, I don't know what I would have done.

Marik stays for a while, consuming a 12 pack and smoking 2 backs of cigarettes during his stay. Yami doesn't say anything. I can't tell if he is pissed off or amused at the sight of this, and I am not going to ask. Bakura saunters through the door a few hours later with his pants un zipped and his t-shirt half on. Yami's eyes are as huge as dinner plates as he takes in the scene. Marik laughs at Yami's reaction. "Don't worry about it, pharaoh. Bakura comes home like this often. Who did you tap tonight, 'Kura? Tell me it was Janice. She is one fine piece of fuckin' ass." Bakura laughs. "No. It was a little more personal than Janice. Oh, Ishizu needs you at home. Remember you have plans to go to Disney World." Marik hops off the sofa and looks for his keys. "Fuck. I forgot thanks for reminding me, man. I'll see you soon." Marik heads out the door knocking over a potted plant on his way out. I turn and look at Bakura. "Since when do we have a Disney Land in Japan?" I ask him. He shrugs. "Who the fuck knows?" He heads to the kitchen, probably to get a beer.

"What the fuck was that about?" Yami asks Bakura who is standing by the sofa with a beer in his hand. "Marik? I have no idea what the fuck he is talking about. All I know if that I tapped his sister. It was long and it was rough. Who hasn't tapped that ass, am I right? I really had a good time with her. I don't know if I am going to call her or not." Bakura sits down and turns on the TV. "He made a video tape of it and left it for Marik to watch." I tell Yami. Yami looks impressed and surprised at Bakura's actions, but he does not voice his opinion. He looks at the clock on the wall and says that he better get home to Yugi. As he is leaving the apartment, he turns and looks at me. "Will you be okay, Ryou?" He asks. I am shocked by this and I can only mange to nod in response to his question. "I'll see you tomorrow." He closes the door behind him without saying anything else. I head back to the living room where Bakura was sitting naked working on his second beer. "What the fuck was that about?" He asks me, not turning to look at me. I shake my head. "I don't really know. I am going to head to bed now." I tell him and I am halfway up the stairs when I hear him call to me. "If you are going to jerk off tonight, but on some music, I don't want to hear that shit when I come up tonight." I sigh. "No, Bakura I am not going to jerk off tonight." He doesn't respond as he is too engrossed in the program that he is watching.

….

Across town Seto was just getting home from the hospital. 'God I feel so numb.' he thought to himself. As he was pulling into the drive way a wave of nausea washed over him. 'What the fuck am I going to tell Mokuba about what happened to me? I know. I will just tell him that I was working so hard and I passed out due to exhaustion. He will buy that and he will not ask any questions.' Seto got out of the car and made his way to a private bathroom. Thankfully Mokuba was already in bed, so he did not have to deal with him at the moment.

Once shut inside the privacy of his bathroom, he took his shirt off and poked the spot where the feeding tube had been. "I am so gross." Seto pinched himself, "I put on like ten pounds. Now I am going to have to work even harder to get this weight off." Seto looked at himself in the mirror and looked away. He could not stand to look at himself. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he decided that it was time to get to work. He pulled a toothbrush out of the bathroom cabinet and carefully pushed it down his throat. He gagged and threw up a yellowish liquid. Seto continued for about 10 minutes before wiping the vomit off his lips and brushing his teeth. Feeling empty and somewhat happy he crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly.

…..

If only Yami could fall asleep this quickly. He was having trouble getting to sleep not knowing if Ryou and Seto were going to make it through the night. 'What am I going to do about this?' Yami thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

PERSONAL REFLECTIONS CHAPTER 4

AUTHOR NOTE: SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY, BUT I JUST GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY FRUITS BASKET FIC AND MY OTHER YU-GI-OH FIC. GOMEN!! WELL, I THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING THIS AND WAITNG FOR IT'S UPDATE. THAK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO LOVE AND SUPPORT THIS STORY.

Seto sat up in bed. He looked around his room and it took a minute to sink in where he was. I am at home...in my bedroom. Then he remembered the events of the past few days. Before he had the chance to think of anything else, his bedroom door flew open and Mokuba dashed inside. "Seto!" He called as he jumped onto his brother's bed. "Are you feeling better, Seto? You don't look so good." said Mokuba as he looked at his older brother. "Yes I am feeling a little bit better, but it will take me a few days to fully recover. Mokuba I need you to go and call Yami and Ryou. I would like to speak to them." Mokuba smiled at his brother. "Okay Seto!" He said jumping off his brother's bed and heading off to make the phone calls. Seto flopped back onto his stack of pillows. 'What am I going to do?'

"Hello, is Yami there? Oh hey Yami! It's Mokuba. Seto wanted me to call you and tell you that he wanted to see you and Ryou today."

"Hey, Mokuba. I'll bring Seto's homework and the copies of the class notes that I have for him. I' ll be there in about 15-20 minutes."

"Oh yeah, do you have Ryou's phone number? I need to call him too."

" I have it. Or if it would be easier on you I could just pick Ryou up on the way over to your house."

"That would be great! Thanks!"

Mokuba hung upo before Yami had the chance to say anything else. He grabbed his keys and headed off to pick up Ryou. Yami remembered that he had not called Ryou yet and remembering his cell phone he picked it up and dialed Ryou.

"Ryou, it's Yami. I am on my way over to pick you up. Seto says that he wants to see us both today." "Okay. I'l be ready and waiting outside for you." Ryou hung up on Yami feeling nervous about what was going to happen when Yami can to pick him up.

I hung up the phone and headed to my bedroom to get dressed. 'Damn. That is all I need is for him to get nosey and start asking questions. I don't want anyone to know about it. Bakura doesn't care about me...someone who was once a part of me does not care about me. How can I excpect another person to love and care about me when, someone who was once a part of me doesn't? Maybe I am just thinking too hard. Maybe he won't say a thing about it.' I pull off my shirt and the scabs of the cuts on my wrist are ripped at. "Ow! Jesus!" Bakura wacks on my bedroom door. "Hey! I don't want to here that shit in there! If you are out of Vasaline, you shouldn't be doing that!!" I hear him laugh through the door. (What a sick fuck!) "I'm okay in here." "Yeah well, like I told ya. I'm going out." I hear him walk away still snickering. I am glad that he finds my pain so funny. I pull a shirt on and then a sweater over it. That way I can keep these scabs covered and I can remove my jacket when I get to Seto's house. I pull on my underwear and my jeans. While pulling my jeans on I notice that there are little drops of blood on my jeans. There are only a few small drops, if Yami asks me about it I will just tell him that it is ketchup.

Sitting waiting for Yami to come and pick me up, I sat on the stairs to the building. The cool fall air blew my hair away from my face and I felt so free. Sitting there I felt so peaceful and nothing in the world could bother me. Before I knew it, Yami had pulled up and was waiting for me. "Hey Yami!" I said, trying to sound cheerful so he would think that nothing was wrong with me. "That cold medicine really worked for ya huh?" Yami asked me. I was confused for a minute, then I remembered what I had told him. "Oh yeah. Bakura gave it to me. He said that it works the best!" "Speaking of that piece of shit, where is he today?" Yami asked as he pulled away from the curb. "Don't tell me. He is probably out with Marik today throwing spit balls at little children." "Um, I don't know Yami. He doesn't tell me anything unless he wants something. I think that he is going to be out with Chrrey today." Yami looks thrilled now. "Huh. What strip club did he meet this one at?" "I don't know. All I know is her name." Yami seems a little dissapointed with this answer, but he keeps his composure. Before he has the chance to say anything else we arrive at Seto's mansion and we are let through the gates.

Mokuba was waiting for us when we pulled into Seto's driveway. As soon as Yami stepped out of the car Mokuba ran up to him and jumped on top of him. "YAMI!" Yami smiled at him. "Hello Mokuba. It's been a while since I saw you!" "Yeah I know." Mokuba laughed and raced over to me. "Hey Ryou!!" He jumped into my arms, but when he did this he hit the scabs of my cuts and I winced in pain. Mokuba looked saddened. "Ryou? Are you not happy to see me?" I smiled at him. "Of course I am happy to see you. I just have a slight cold and I am not feeling the best right now." Mokuba smiled. "Oh okay! Seto is waiting to see you guys. Come on follow me!" He jumped out of my arms and pulled Yami and I up the stairs into Seto's mansion.

Mokuba walked us into Seto's bedroom. Seto was sitting up in his bed watching cartoons. It struck me as funny; I never saw Seto as the kind of guy who watched cartoons. "Thank you, Mokuba. You can leave now, so that we can talk in private. Close the door behind you." Mokuba hesitated for a moment and then looked crestfallen. "Oh, Seto you are so dull!" Mokuba slowly left the room slamming the door behind him. Sometimes Seto could seem so heartless. "Please, Ryou, Yami sit down." He patted the end of his bed and I felt my stomach tie up in knots. I sat down next to Yami and waited for Seto to say something. "First, I want to thank you for saving me, not only for the sake of my buisness but for the sake of Mokuba as well. They are the most important things in the worls to me. But, now I have to tell you that it was only sickness. I was sick the week before and I had pushed myself to my limits, causing my condition to fall apart. I do not have a problem if that is what you have been thinking. If I had a problem I would handle this myself and I would be sure to get the best treatment that money could buy." Seto looked at both of us with a glare and we understood that we were supposed to nod.

"Seto if you have a problem, so have to tell us. We want to help you. That is what friends are for. There are here to help you in your time of need. I know that if I ever had a problem I would ask my friends for help and I know that they always will be here to help me. I feel whole knowing that there are people in this world who love me and want to help me no matter what." Seto looked at Yami. "Yes, thank you for your concern, but I am fine. I just was sick for a while, as I told you before. I will be up and about in a few days time." Hearing Yami, I felt so selfish and ashamed. Here was a person who wanted to help me, no matter what and I was refusing his help. I felt so hollow inside after hearing this. Something inside of me, was just bubbling out of me and I felt like I needed to scream."NO! Seto, you have to tell us if there is something that is on your mind. I know what it feels like to be alone!It's sickning!" Realizing what I just said I jump up off Seto's bed. "I'm sorry. I have to go now!" I dash for the door and Yami grabs my arm. "Ryou-" I don't let him finish what he is going to say. I broke fee of Yami's grip and I ran out the door.

Yami and Seto looked at each other. "I wonder what his problem was." said Yami. "I am going to go and check on him. I am sorry Seto but I have to go." Seto nodded. "Yes, I understand. Thank you both for showing up. Please do remember that I am fine." Yami smiled at Seto. "I hope so." he said closing the door behind him. Seto fell back onto his stack of pillows. 'What am I going to do?' he thought to hinself.

TO BE CONTUINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Personal Reflections chapter 5

WHOOT! I AM REALLY ON A ROLE WITH THIS STORY! AFTER MY LAST UPDATE I FELT AS IF I HAD TO FINISH THIS STORY OR MY MIND WOULD EXPLODE!! I WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO THE CHARACTERS BECAUSE I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THEM NEXT!! THIS IS JUST LIKE TV ONLY YOU READ IT. HA HA! ONWARD TO CHAPTER FIVE!!

I ran across the lawn and off of Seto's property. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I thought to myself. 'Why did I have to go and snap like that?' These thoughts raced through my head as I jogged down the street heading for the city. Once out of breath I sat down on a bench and stared up at the crisp sky. Red and orange leaves fluttered down on me; I didn't bother to brush them off. 'I wonder if Yami is still with Seto?' I sure hope so, I don't need Yami coming to bother me about something he knows nothing about.

The cold air blew through my jacket and I shivered. I stood up and decided that I better get home before I got sick. Not wanting to weaken my body I walked down the street, looking at the shops and all of the people that were busy inside them, going along with their lives as if nothing mattered. I looked into the window of a small tea/ coffee shop. Seeing the couples there, made my eyes fill up with tears. If they can have someone who loves them, why can't I? I just want someone who will love me no matter what and will be there for me when I need them the most. I want to be needed. I want someone to need me; I want someone to tell me that they cannot live without me in their lives. I no longer want to feel the sting of rejection from the world.

Before I knew it I was at the entrance of my building. I wiped my eyes on my jacket sleeve just in case Bakura was home. If he saw me like this he would never let me live it down. He and Marik would taunt me about it for the rest of my life. Then I would really never get any peace.

When I unlock the door and walk in I see a note on the table. Bakura is nowhere in sight so I figure that he left me a note telling me what he wanted for dinner. I take my jacket and sneakers off, and pick up the note. it is not from Bakura it is from Yami.

Ryou,

You seemed really upset when we were at Seto's today. Is there anything bothering you? If there is, you know that you can talk to me about it. Yugi and I are here to support you, just like I told Seto. Please call me if anything comes up or if you just want to talk.

Yami

I drop the note and slump down onto the floor. I am really selfish. I don't deserve friends like this. I have done nothing to deserve them. For some reason I feel the urge to carve, to hurt myself so I can tell myself that this is not a dream...so that I can feel alive.

In my room I pull a small box out from behind my dresser. When I open it the pieces of broken glass glitter at me, as if they are welcoming me home. I feel relieved when I see the glass, I just can't explain it. I feel as if everything is going to be alright because I have them. I don't want to bleed on my blue sweater so I take it off and toss it on the bed. I lock my bedroom door so if Bakura comes home it will take him longer to get inside my room. I don't need him busting in on me today. My arms look as if I have arm wrestled with a thorn bush. I feel anxiety bubble up in my stomach as I take a piece of glass out of the box. I sink it into my wrist and the anxiety explodes. A wave of calm takes over me as the blood drips to the ground. I feel artistic today, so instead of the regular lines that I cut, I cut a star into my wrist. I think that I pressed too hard because I start to feel a little dizzy. My room starts to spin around me and I feel as if I am going to pass out. I have never felt this way before. "What have I done?" I manage to sob. My throat feels like it is closing up. My head is swimming. Before I can crawl up onto my bed I pass out on the floor in a small pool of blood.

Across town Yami pulled into the drive way of the game shop. Yugi opened the door when he heard Yami walking towards the door. "Hurry up! Our show is on!" Yugi pulled him through the door and the hurried to the living room where the tv was already turned to the station that the show was on. Yami nervously waited for a commercial so he could ask Yugi if he noticed Ryou acting any different lately. At the first commercial Yami muted the tv and looked down at Yugi who was sitting on the floor.

"Yugi, have you noticed that Ryou has been acting a little different lately? I only see him after school and in pre-calculus. You have every other class with him."

"Well, now that you bring it up, yeah he has been kinda withdrawn lately. He hasn't been hanging out with us in study hall, he always says that he has to go to the library and disappears. I don't know where he really goes, but I am kind of worried about him. Why? Did Ryou say something to you Yami?"

Yami hesitated for a moment and then said, "No, not really. I just thought that he was acting strange." They didn't say anything else on the subject, they focused their attention on the tv show. Both Yugi and Yami were thinking the same thing: What is going on with Ryou.

Pounding on Ryou's bedroom door woke him up. "What the fuck are you going in there?! Why isn't dinner being cooked? Hurry your ass up in there or I am gonna break down the door!!" Bakura stomped off. "What happened?" My head is aches and my wrist does too." I stand up with a little difficulty and I see dried blood all over my face and in my hair. "Oh shit!" I hurry and try to scrub the blood off my face. "Bakura is so pissed off!!" Seeing the deep star shaped cut in my wrist that is still slightly bleeding I wrap gaze around my wrist and pull my sweater back on.

I hurry down the stairs to start Bakura's dinner. I get the chicken out of the fridge and set up the fryer on the counter. My head still aches and I feel dizzy. I don't want to slow down because I do not want to deal with Bakura right now. It has been too long of a day to sit and take his abuse. Bakura wanders into the kitchen and opens the fridge. "Is there anything to eat in this place?" I don't answer; I feel like vomiting. I drop to my knees and hold on to the counter. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Bakura asks, he glances over to see me on my knees. "I-I" I stop as I feel myself losing consciousness. Without knowing it I pass out and drop to the floor.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO RYOU? WILL BAKURA DISCOVER WHAT HIS YOUNG FRIEND HAS BEEN UP TO? OR WILL RYOU KEEP HIS CAREFULLY DISGUSED ACTS A SECRET? READ AND REVIEW OR YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT!! I HATE TO SAY THIS, BUT I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU READERS THINK OF THIS FICTION.


End file.
